Software applications may be developed through a process of software development, in a planned and structured way. The process of software development may include executing operations like computer programming, documentation, testing, bug fixing, etc. Typically, the computer programming may include executing tasks like writing code, compiling code, debugging code, etc. In a distributed programming environment, the above tasks may be executed using separate applications. Hence, executing such tasks using separate applications makes the process of software development cumbersome and complex. Therefore, providing an integrated development environment that improves a user experience for modeling and developing the software application, may be challenging.